Love Is Still There
by lilmisswriter11
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Chapter 7((final chapter)) now up and running! Cory&Topanga Story! Topanga decided to go to Yale instead of Pennbrook. Now 10 years later, Topanga isn’t sure whether she made the right decision. R&R!
1. What If?

**Disclaimer:** I'd be much more excited if I owned Boy Meets World now wouldn't I?

**Summary:** Topanga decided to go to Yale instead of Pennbrook. Now 10 years later, Topanga isn't sure whether she made the right decision.

****

**Author's Note:** Ok well I'm back! Since both Consequences and Fighting For Your Heart are ending, I figured I should probably start a new story! This is a Cory&Topanga fic! Hope you guys like it! Don't really know what's going to happen yet, I just thought it would be a good story line! 

Chapter 1~ What If? 

****

Topanga walked into her apartment. It was quiet, it always was. The only sound was the rain tapping on the windows. Ever since she got her job at the law firm, she was never really in her apartment. It was always clean, and she spent little time in it. She was always tired and never had time to just relax and hang out with her friends, not that she had many. Not that she was considered 'un-cool'; she just was so focused on her work that she didn't have time to have a social life.

She walked into her plain bedroom. She slid off her shoes and headed into the bathroom to shower. When she was done she laid on her bed and got out her journal where she wrote daily about her court cases and the occasional date she would have. All though today her entry was a bit more personal.

_April 2 2008,_

_Not much exciting happened today at the firm. No big cases, nothing. I dealt with a few parking violations and some other small issues, but nothing worth talking about. Sometimes I wonder why I decided to come here. I ask myself, "Am I really happy? Is this what I want?" I mean I graduated from Yale, one of the best schools in the U.S. and I work for one of the best law firms in Connecticut. I have a great apartment and am very successful. But is that happiness? I mean I have a few friends, outside of work I mean. And I haven't been on a date in probably 5 months. I wouldn't really call that happiness._

_It's not like I would have fun on a date anyways. Not since I received the invitation to the 10-year reunion at John Adams. Ever since I got it last week, I haven't been able to get my mind off him. Is he married? Does he have any kids? Does he have a good job? Is he still best friends with Shawn? All these things I wonder. Why can't I get him off my mind? Is this because I went to Yale? Was it wrong? I never wanted to break up; I really loved him. I thought we could maybe work something out so that we could still continue being together. But as soon as I told him I decided to go to Yale, he broke it off. I can still see it in my head._

_We were at Chubbie's eating. We were talking about his decision to go to Pennbrook. Then I decided to tell him I wanted to go to Yale._

_I said, "Cory, listen, I've been thinking this thing over. And I know what college I'm going to."_

_"Well what did you decide?" he said sounding supportive, all though I should have known he wanted me to turn down Yale by the look on his face._

_"Um well I'm going to go to Yale," I said obviously nervous of his reaction. I didn't exactly receive the reaction I wanted. I mean the second I told him, his face dropped. He was so unhappy, it was written all over his face. We sat in silence for a little while eating, both too nervous to say anything._

_He finally took a breath and spoke. I hoped it would be words of support and love. I got about the exact opposite, "Um well I mean it's your decision. I've made one too, since you're going to Yale, I think we should end our relationship. It's over."_

_I tried to convince him that we could stay together but his mind was set. I should have known better. Trying to keep a relationship going while each in a different state was just asking for trouble. _

_Anyways, I am so nervous about seeing him at the reunion. I mean, he was, and I'm sure still is such a sweet, caring guy, I'm sure he's settled down by now. But what if he isn't? What if we start going out again? But then how could that possibly happen? I will be there for a week; we can't recover 10 years in the course of 7 days. I always thought he was the one. I mean, there are so many 'What ifs' I think about. What if I hadn't gone to Yale? What if we would have stayed together? We would probably be married by now and have at least 3 kids. _

_I always imagined things like that when we were still in high school. I would see us living in an adorable brick house in the suburbs. Our kids would come home from school on the bus, right as I would get home from work. They would sit around a table and do their homework and watch TV while I made dinner. Later, Cory would come home from work and we would all sit around a table and enjoy dinner together. Then I would do some cleaning while Cory paid the bills. Around 9:30, we would tuck the kids in bed and then snuggle together in bed watching TV until we both fell asleep. _

_If you had told me then that this would be how I would be living now, I never would have believed you. I guess that's what I get for being more worried about my future then what my heart was telling me to do. I'm sure if I would have listened to my heart that would be our life now. The thing is people always tell me that if I was able to leave him for a college, then it wasn't really love, it was just high school love. But the thing is, at first my heart ached for him. I always considered transferring to Pennbrook just so we could be together. But then I decided to try and challenge myself and I just loved Yale. After a while, I got over Cory. I would think of him but I was able to date and for a while I had a steady boyfriend, Steve. But once I got my job at the law firm, he said my work took up too much time and I never had time for him and he broke up with me. After that, I didn't date much more. I was always concerned about work and didn't care about guys much more. I told myself if it was meant to happen it would. But it never did. _

_Then when I received the invitation, all my feelings for Cory came back. He was on my mind 24/7. My heart ached just to be in his presence, to be held in his strong arms, and to kiss him just because I felt like it. Now every night I come home and cry myself to sleep because when I lay in bed, he's my train of thought. I remember all the times we had and wish I could go back and change all of what had happened. But there's no use. I can't go back, and most likely I will never have my chance with him again. Well I probably should go, goodnight._

_3 Topanga_

Topanga got under her covers and reached for the remote to her stereo. She didn't want to cry herself to sleep tonight, so she would listen to music. She searched for a radio station that had some decent music to listen too. She found a station playing some music from 5 or 6 years ago. But it was music she liked.

"That was With You by Jessica Simpson. Next up by request we have Everytime by Britney Spears, so here you go," the radio announcer said. 

'This is good, some Britney Spears, that should get my mind off him,' Topanga thought as the song started to play. 

Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

By the end of the song, Topanga was crying more than she had any night that week. She couldn't seem to get Cory off her mind. The songs that came on made her more upset, and this was obviously a sign, or maybe punishment for going to Yale. She was in love with Cory, and she was never going to get over him, no matter how hard she tried. It was her own fault too. She shouldn't have gone to Yale, she loved Cory, she shouldn't have just gotten up and left him. And now she was being punished by being miserable.

She cried and cried until she eventually fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:** Ok did anyone cry during that chapter? I swear I almost started crying. I actually wasn't planning on putting that song on. But I was listening to her CD ((In The Zone)) while writing this and it came on as I was writing the diary entry and I just thought it expressed what Topanga was feeling perfectly. Ok anyways, tell me what you think of this story line. And I will accept any suggestions, cause I'm not sure what's going to happen. Anyways R&R!!


	2. Friends Reunited

**Disclaimer:** Nope…I'll let you know when I do though!

Thanks for those who reviewed:

Snorts90~ I'm glad to know it's the first one you read! And I'm glad you like it!

SunRise19~ I was gonna do that at first but then I can't do something I have planned for not this chapter but the next chapter! LOL! But I was considering that at first.

Jillybean9~ I swear I almost cried too…and I wrote it!!! LOL! 

Crypticnotions~ Yea I definitely thought it went well! And no you didn't seem too harsh! I'm always open to constructive criticism. I think I have an idea of what you mean but could you possibly give me an example of what you mean? That way I have a better idea of what you mean and then can better fix it! 

Spinelli Woods, Esquire~ Aww you're too kind ((blushes))! LOL!

Bop1997~ Thanks!

RoscoCody~ LOL! Well that's definitely not why I listen to her! But I have become addicted to her cd and when that song played as I wrote last chapter, it spoke to me! LOL! But I love that song anyway! Wow those ideas I never even thought of, well some I did but not all of them. I'll have to take that one into consideration ((not telling which one though LOL))!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2- Friends Reunited 

_((A/n: Months later at the reunion))_

As Topanga walked in through the doors of John Adams that she had walked through everyday for so many years, she saw many faces that looked familiar. As she walked the memorable hallways, she searched for faces that were those of her closest friends. She was looking for a few in particular, someone she could be comfortable striking up a conversation with. She walked into the cafeteria and headed to one of the tables and grabbed a cup of punch. As she sipped her punch, she saw the back of what appeared to be Angela. She set down her punch and slowly walked toward her. She didn't want to seem too excited, just incase it wasn't her. 

She tapped her on the shoulder, "Angela?"

She turned around. It was indeed Angela, "Topanga?"

"Yea! Oh my gosh how have you been?" Topanga said sounding excited to have found someone to talk with.

"Well ok I mean, I've been kinda tired," she said as she rubbed her slightly large stomach.

Topanga looked down and then back at Angela, both of them smiling, "You're pregnant! I'm so happy for you," she said as she gave Angela a hug.

"Thanks, it's actually our 2nd, Shawn really wanted Brittany to have at least one brother or sister," Angela said as she showed Topanga a picture of Brittany. She looked like she was about 2 years old. She had cinnamon colored skin, dark brown hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. 

"Aww, she's beautiful Angela. So when did you and Shawn get married?" she said as she handed the picture back.

"Well about 3 years ago, it was a really small wedding, just family and our closest friends. Oh gosh Topanga, I really wanted to invite you, but I just didn't have your address or phone number or anything.  Otherwise, you would have been there," Angela said looking a little upset.

"Oh it's ok, I promised myself I wouldn't lose contact with you guys, I guess that plan backfired," Topanga said also looking upset.

"Ok girl, enough about me. What about you? Are you married? Do you have kids?" Angela asked. 

Topanga shook her head, "Umm no. Not yet anyways. For a while I did have a boyfriend but then well we broke up."

"Oh well you'll find someone, I'm sure of it," Angela said.

"Thanks, I hope you're right," Topanga said with a slight smile, "So where's Shawn? Is he here?" 

Angela nodded, "Yea he's here somewhere. He said he was going to go get some food and maybe look for Cory."

Topanga's ears perked up at the mention of Cory, "Oh is-is Cory here? Are him and Shawn still best friends?" She wanted to ask more but she didn't want to seem to eager. 

"Yea they talk sometimes. Not as much, I mean now that we don't live in Philly anymore, they can't hang out all the time. But even though Shawn got a job for the New York Times, they still talk at least once a week. And every once and a while he comes and visits us," Angela said.

"Oh well that's good," Topanga said. She wanted to ask more questions like 'Was he married?' 'Did he have kids?' but she figured she could wait and find out from Cory himself. She was sure to see him at some point.__

"You know after you left for Yale, he was a mess. He had always regretted breaking up with you, he wished he could have found a way to be with you but he didn't know what he could do. It took him probably a whole semester to get it together and be able to go out," Angela said.

"Oh great make me feel guilty," Topanga said in a sarcastic voice as she rolled her eyes. She was trying her best to hide all the pain she still felt for him.

Just then Shawn walked up to Angela, "Hey baby, I brought you some punch," he said as he handed the cup to Angela. He looked over in Topanga's direction, "Topanga? Is that you?"

Topanga nodded and smiled, "Yea it's me Shawn."

Shawn hugged Topanga, "So how are you?"

Topanga shrugged, "I'm pretty good I guess. How about you?"

"Well my life doesn't suck like it used to," he said as they all laughed.

"It better not," Angela said as she playfully hit Shawn.

"Of course it doesn't baby," he said as he kissed Angela on the cheek.

"Yea I heard about your job. And your daughter is just adorable," Topanga said.

"Yea, she looks just like her mom," Shawn said as he put his arm around Angela's shoulders.

Topanga smiled at her 2 friends. They seemed to have the life she had always wanted. They were happily married, had a beautiful daughter, and another child on the way. They seemed to have it all. They were just so lucky in Topanga's eyes.

Just then Topanga heard the all too familiar voice, "Hey Shawn, hey Angela. I've been looking all over for you two." Cory then looked at Topanga, "Oh hey Topanga."

*~*~*~*~*

_Author's Note: Ok so maybe that chapter was a little short but I didn't know what else to add, but I knew that's where I wanted it to end. It was a kinda sucky ending but that's ok! LOL! Ok so anyways, lemme know what you think. This chapter might have been a little boring, but its just building up for the next chapter. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! R&R! _


	3. As Luck Would Have It

Disclaimer: Not mine, now there's a shocker!

Thanks for all the reviews! 

Coryandtopanga~ Well I'm glad you felt Topanga's excitement! I was hoping people would. And about the happy ending, you'll just have to wait and find out!

Snorts90~ Glad you found it humorous! 

Spinelli Woods, Esquire~ Well you're about to find out!!

SunRise19~ Those are all ideas I have thought of but I'm not sure which I will use, because I have another idea in mind as well.

Jae~ Well I wouldn't call them wonderful, but I'm glad you think they are. Maybe I'm a better writer than I thought! LOL!

CoryandTopanga~ I'm not sure whether you're the one who reviewed earlier but you hit the nail on the head with the idea I was considering using, but I'm not telling which one! HeHe!

RoscoCody~ Well that's why I wanted her to be out of contact with all the others, it made the storyline more believable! 

H~ I'm glad you think it didn't suck! And here's the next chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3~ As Luck Would Have It 

Topanga gulped, "Hi Cory." That was all she could get out without accidentally saying that she was still in love with him. She looked at him; he was still as cute as ever. He looked like he hadn't changed a bit.

There was a slightly awkward silence. Angela looked at her watch on her wrist, "Oh Shawn honey, we probably should get home, I promised Christine we would be back by 7:30, ((A/n: This is going to be a nighttime reunion…if you hadn't already figured that out)) she has to watch her cousins at 8."

Shawn nodded, "Ok baby, well we'll she you guys hopefully soon."

"Yea it was great seeing you guys, Topanga, call me," Angela said as she wrote their number down on a piece of paper.

"You got it," Topanga said as she took the paper and then waved as Shawn and Angela left. Now it was just Cory and Topanga and Topanga was feeling quite uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go get something to eat," she said as she started to walk away.

"Well I'm pretty hungry as well, mind if I join you?" Cory asked.

Topanga just nodded as they walked over to a table where food had been set up. They both grabbed a plate and filled it with a variety of the delicious looking food. They found a table and sat down across from one another. For a little bit, they sat in silence eating their food. 

"So, Topanga, how have you been?" Cory asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Pretty good," Topanga said. She didn't want to say too much, she didn't want Cory to know she had been miserable for so long.

"Well that's good, so what do you do for a living?" Cory asked. He was obviously the one carrying this conversation.

"Um I'm a lawyer at a firm in Connecticut. How about you?" Topanga said.

"That's great! And I work in advertising, nothing big," Cory said.

"That's good," Topanga said.

For a few minutes, neither said anything, but Cory then started it up again, "So um you married or do you have a boyfriend?"

Topanga tried to read Cory's face, was he looking for a specific answer? "Nope, not married, and no boyfriend."

"Oh, well you'll find someone," Cory said.

_'I already did find someone…you'_ she thought. "Yea you're probably right. How about you? Anyone special in your life?"

He was about to answer when his cell phone started to ring. He took it out and looked to see who it was, "Excuse me for a sec," he said as he answered his ringing cell. "Hey!"… "You are?"… "Great!"… "Ok, see you soon. Bye."

"Sorry about that," Cory said to Topanga.

"It's ok," Topanga said. Again there was a long period of silence. This time, Topanga decided to break the silence, "So I mean, I don't want to seem to forward but I mean, we haven't seen each other in a while, and maybe I mean it would be nice if we could maybe go to dinner, and catch up a little more?"

"Yea that would be great. I would love to have dinner with you and catch up. After all it has been 10 years." Cory said with a smile.

Topanga just nodded and smiled back, maybe she would still get a second chance with Cory, just maybe. 

"So um Topanga what were you trying to ask me before my cell rang?" Cory asked curiously.

"Well I was just going to ask if you…" she started but then was interrupted by Cory getting up. He was hugging another girl, _'I'm sure they're just close friends who haven't seen each other in a while'_ Topanga reassured herself but then she saw a sight that she wished she hadn't. Cory was kissing that girl! Topanga started to get up to leave without being embarrassed when Cory stopped her, "Topanga where are you going?"

"Oh well I was just I mean…" she trailed off.

"Sweetie who is this?" the girl asked Cory. 

_'Sweetie? She called him Sweetie!??'_ Topanga was overcome with anger.

"Oh well this is my friend Topanga," he started. 

_'His friend? What does he mean by his friend. They had only dated their whole life and that was the term she got labeled by?' _Topanga thought even angrier now.

Cory continued, "Topanga, this is my girlfriend Julia."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n: Ok I'm sorry that was a really short chapter but I just couldn't think of any other things that they could talk about without Julia coming up. Anyways, sorry it took so long to update. I was having computer problems. I'm going to try and update Consequences as soon as possible. But the computer I'm on now doesn't use floppy disks so I would have to redo the whole thing. But I'll see what I can do! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!


	4. Heartbreaking

Disclaimer: Nope…maybe in a later life though.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Jill~ No prob! Hope I didn't keep you hanging too long!

Jae~ Well you'll just have to wait and see! Oh and for anyone wondering about the phone call, it was meant to be Julia. You know I didn't wanna say too much to make it obvious he had a girlfriend. But he said 'See you soon' so I mean I guess it was hard to catch! But yea, nothing to mysterious about it! LOL!

SunRise19~ Yea! I didn't want it to be engaged or married but I wanted him to be hooked up so girlfriend was only other option.

Spinelli Woods, Esquire~ Well I know how this story will end, but as for you, you're just gonna have to wait and see!

H~ Well here's chapter 4! And there's gonna be at least 2 afterwards, maybe more. It all depends! As for the C&T ques, your just gonna have to keep reading to find out!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4- Heartbreaking 

"Oh you're girlfriend?" Topanga said as she fought back the tears.

"Yea, nice to meet you Topanga," Julia said as she held out her hand for Topanga to shake. Topanga slowly shook her hand. 

"H-how long have you guys been together?" Topanga asked with a quiet voice.

Cory looked at Julia, "Um about 3 months?" 

Julia nodded, "Yea 3 months."

"Oh well that's great. I'm very happy for you Cory," she said as politely as she could without showing that she just wanted to curl up into a corner and cry.

"Thanks, so um about dinner, is tomorrow good? Around 6ish?" Cory asked.

Topanga nodded, "Um yea that's fine," all though now she no longer wanted to go to dinner with him.

"Is it ok if Julia comes too?" Cory asked.

Topanga took a gulp, "Sure…I um I don't see why not."

"That would be great, you don't mind do you?" Julia asked Topanga.

_'Yea I mind, you took my chance with Cory away,' _she thought. "No that's fine with me. Um, I probably should go, um I guess I'll meet you at your house?" she asked.

"No I live in Chicago now, so do you just want to meet me at my hotel? I'm at the Radisson, room 548" he said.

Topanga nodded, "Yea um ok, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow around 6," she said as she quickly rushed to her car. She got into her car and drove back to her hotel. As soon as she got to the room, she fell onto the bed and just let the river of tears flow.

Time Lapse~ Next Day~ Cory's Hotel Room 

"Julia, I'm gonna shower, before I start getting ready for dinner, ok?" Cory asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yea that's fine," she said as she leaned into kiss him. He started to walk away but she grabbed him by the arm, "Um Cory, I was wondering, what was up with Topanga? She didn't seem to, you know, like me that much."

"Oh well I'm sure it's nothing," Cory said a little nervous.

"Cory, just tell me this, do you guys have, um what's the word, um a history?" she asked.

Cory looked around nervously, "Um, well I guess you could say that, I mean we did date in high school. But it's over, and I'm with you now," he said as he sweetly smiled and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

She smiled as he then walked to the bathroom to take his shower. Julia decided to pick out what she would wear for dinner; she pulled out a half-length denim skirt, a light pink spaghetti strap top that had a floral design all over, and a white denim jacket. She set them on the bed when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door to see a bellboy standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, a note for Mr. Cory Matthews," he said as he handed an envelope to Julia.

"Thank you I'll be sure to give it to him," she said as she closed the door. She was about to set it on the dresser when she looked at what the envelope:

To: Cory _From: Topanga_

_'What could she want' _Julia thought, _'Well I guess it couldn't hurt to just read it' _she thought as she quickly opened the letter.

_Dear Cory,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to make the dinner tonight. I'm so sorry for the short notice but I just can't bear to see you with another woman. Ever since I got the invitation for the reunion, I have been regretting going to Yale. I have come to realize that I am still madly in love with you. Going to Yale was the worst decision I ever made. I was selfish; I should have stayed with you because I loved you. But now when I realize this and want more than anything to be with you, I can't have you. And I deserve this. It must have broken your heart, me choosing a college over you, the man who I have loved since we were 14. When I asked you to go out to dinner, I was hoping we could maybe get back together. But it seems that this idea is just a dream. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you back in high school. I realize now, how much it had to hurt, for now I am feeling the same pain. I hope you have a happy life. _

_Love Always,_

_~Topanga  _

Julia got wide-eyed at what she read. _'Since they were 14!! Cory lied to me!'_

Just then, Cory walked out of the bathroom, "Hey sweetheart, what you got there?"

"Oh just a note from Topanga, the girl that you loved since you were 14!" she said coldly. 

"What does that letter say? And why were you reading **my** letter anyways?" Cory asked angrily.

"Well I'm sorry but your 'ex-lover' sure seemed to not like me and I wanted to know why. And I not only found out that she is still in love with you, but that you lied to me. You were in love with her since you were 14??" she asked angrily.

"Listen I'm sorry, ok? I didn't want you to feel threatened. Yes we've known each other since we were 3 and we dated on and off all through high school. But I broke up with her because she chose a college over me," he explained.

"So your saying if she wouldn't have gone to Yale, you guys would be married?" she asked in a bitter tone.

"Julia, for god's sake, I don't know; maybe, but maybe not. That's in the past though and it doesn't matter. My relationship with her has been over.  And I'm with you now. Why are you making such a big deal over this?" he asked confused.

"Because, Cory, it is a big deal. You dated this girl for so long, and then I meet her and you make me believe it wasn't a big deal when the truth is you guys were in love. And then I find out that she is still 'madly in love with you' as she put it. Cory, it is a big deal. There is nothing small about this," she said now sounding less angry and more upset. She sat down on the edge of the bed and put her face in her hands. Cory just stood there and ran his hand through his hair, having absolutely no idea what to say or do. She lifted her face up, stood up, put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "Cory, this can't happen. Those feelings don't just go away. You have to still have feelings for her and I don't want to be with someone who has such a history and has feelings for another person. You owe it to yourself, and to her to find out, and I don't want to stand in your way," she said as she fought back tears. 

Cory sat back down on the bed and watched as she slowly packed all her stuff into her duffel bags. As she got up to leave, he walked over towards her, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said quietly. He then kissed her softly on the cheek and watched as she left him all alone in the hotel room. He grabbed the letter and read it as he sat down on the bed. _'Oh god, I can't believe this' _he thought as he finished the letter. He laid down and just stared at the ceiling and thought about all his feelings for her, all of their past, and how much it had hurt him to break up with her.

Would have given up my life for you 

_Guess it's true what they say about love_

_It's blind_

_Girl, you lied straight to my face_

_Looking in my eyes_

_And I believed you cause I loved you more than life_

_And all you had to do_

_Was apologize…_

_You didn't say you're sorry_

_I don't understand_

_You don't care that you hurt me_

_And now I'm half the man _

_That I used to be when it was you and me_

_You didn't love me enough_

_My heart may never mend_

_And you'll never get to love me, again_

_Sadness has me at the end of the line_

_Helpless, watched you break this heart of mine_

_And loneliness only wants you back here with me_

_Common sense knows that you're not good enough for me_

_And all you had to do_

_Was apologize, and mean it_

_But you didn't say you're sorry_

_I don't understand_

_You don't care that you hurt me_

_And now I'm half the man_

_That I used to be when it was you and me_

_You didn't love me enough_

_My heart may never mend_

_And you'll never get to love me, again_

_Wish like hell I could go back in time_

_Maybe then I could see how…_

_Forgiveness says that I should give you one more try_

_But it's too late, it's over now_

_You didn't say you're sorry_

_I don't understand_

_You don't care that you hurt me_

_And now I'm half the man_

_That I used to be when it was you and me_

_You didn't love me enough_

_My heart may never mend_

_And you'll never get to love me, again_

Or maybe it wasn't too late, he had to see her, he had to see Topanga.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: All right, I wasn't sure if that was a good song to use or not. I mean it talks about not getting another chance but it also sort of displays the emotions Cory may have felt after they broke up. Anyways, I don't own the song; it's called Never Again by Justin Timberlake. And I just love it and thought 'Well I can work it into this chapter.' It might sound crazy but from the beginning, I knew I was going to use 'Everytime' in the beginning, this song here, and I'm planning on using one more song. But you'll just have to keep reading to find out what song it is! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! R&R!


	5. A Second Chance

Disclaimer: When I do own them, I'll be letting ya know in a bragging form!

Thank ya for all the *SwEeT* reviews:

Crypticnotions~ sorry I didn't reply last chapter to yours. I think it was for Fighting For Your Heart, so I didn't include it! LOL! Anyways, more less what I meant was if you could point out a part in this story where I'm rushing. Sorry for the misunderstanding!

Jae~ Aww you cried! I feel so touched! LOL! Maybe I am a better writer than I thought! 

H~ Ya there will be at least a 6th chapter. Maybe more, hard to say. I actually have a new idea for the story's fate now. We'll all just have to wait and see, including me. Ya, Julia did break up with Cory.

PinkLotusBlossom~ Oh I'm glad! That was the point! LOL! And I may be being modest but I really don't think this is the most amazing fic! But I'm glad you think so!

Spinelli Woods, Esquire~ Well you'll just have to see!! I know but of course I can't tell you!

VampireMitress~ Well there are definitely more of, what I think are very good chappys! And this one! LOL! 

Mystic Opal~ Thanks, I liked it a lot too!

Samantha~ I really never wondered, I just thought it was a cool story line. But I'm definitely glad she never went to Yale.

Jill~ Thanks! I will!

Entmoot~ I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you get to read the rest!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5- A Second Chance

((A/n: A couple days later))

The rain tapped against the windows at a rapid pace. The bright orange seats were cold and uncomfortable to sit on, especially for a 3-hour bus ride. Cory stared out the window and watched the rainfall as the Greyhound bus drove quickly down the highway to Connecticut. The thoughts that ran through his head were a daze. He had so many emotions overwhelming him. 

What would she think of him, just showing up? Would she think this was all a game, assuming he was still with Julia? Would she question how he knew where she lived? Could he just tell her that Shawn gave it to him when Angela was out shopping? She would probably think even less of him then she already did, after what had happened at the reunion. 

The bus slowly came to a stop at the station. As Cory stood up, he was overwhelmed with nervousness ((is that a word?)). He was finally here and there was no turning back now. But how would he be able to get her to see him? 

_'She probably hates my guts now,'_ Cory thought as he got off the bus and grabbed his bags. As he walked through the bus station, he picked up a map of the city, hoping to get an idea of how to win her heart, once and for all. He could just call her and explain everything to her, and hope for a second chance. No that was too lame; he had to do something incredibly romantic, something that would make her forget everything that had occurred in Philly. Just forget it all and send her into his arms like they had been in high school. Maybe dinner at an Italian restaurant, unless her tastes had changed, she loved Italian food. But how would he get her to agree to it? There was so much to figure out. 

He left the bus station and started walking down the sidewalks of the busy city. The rain had started to slow down but there was enough that he would be soaked by the time he got to, well wherever he was going. He stopped at an intersection. While he waited for the sign to say 'Walk', he noticed across the street a Starbucks. He could use a coffee about now. When the light changed, he quickly walked across the street. As he headed down the sidewalk, he passed a small shop, 'Fabulous Flowers.' He glanced at it as he walked into Starbucks. That's when the idea hit him; it was perfect!

_~Time Lapse- An hour later~_

Topanga reached for more tissues to find that the box was now empty. She instead reached for the remote and turned the TV off. She had been so depressed the last few days. She had called in sick from work. She was a mess and would never get any work done anyways. She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She opened up her freezer and got a container of Rocky Road ice cream out. It was the 3rd one opened in the last few days. All she had done was watch love movies, drown her sorrows in Rocky Road ice cream, and cry her eyes dry. As she sat down at her table to eat her ice cream, there was a knock on the door. She slowly opened the door to see a man who looked like some sort of deliveryman standing there.

"Topanga Lawrence?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me," she said slowly as she took in his image. He had khaki pants on and a navy blue polo shirt on. He had light blonde hair and fairly tan-colored skin. He had dark hazel eyes and looked like he was in his mid-30s.

He leaned down and picked up a huge bouquet of pink, red, and white roses. He handed her the bouquet and then a card that went along with it. 

She was shocked, "Thank you," she said. Before she closed the door, she took one more look at him. She noticed that his polo shirt had some words stitched in the top right corner. It read, 'Fabulous Flowers.'

She slowly inhaled the wonderful smell of the flowers. They were absolutely beautiful. But who could they be from? She set them down on the table as she opened the card. 

_When I think of you.._

_I realize you are the world.._

_You're gorgeous blonde hair.._

_Like the sun peeking through the clouds on a gray day.._

_You light up my life.._

_You're big, blue eyes.._

_Like the oceans full of crystal clear water.._

_Never ending, clean and pure, and always full of beauty.._

_You're heart full of love.._

_Love exceeding boundaries like no other.._

_Love that changed my life in such an unexpectable way.._

_My heart is not complete without your love.._

_I realize now after you are gone.._

_That you are the world.._

_My world.._

_Please meet me tonight at Starbucks at 7:00. I will go to the end of the world for a second chance with you._

Topanga smiled. The poem was absolutely beautiful. It had turned her day around. But there was no name at the bottom. Who was she meeting? She read last line over _'I will go to the end of the world for a second chance with you.' _A second chance, who was there to have a second chance with? She searched her head for a name that would make sense. Eventually, after much pondering, she gave up. Maybe she wasn't supposed to know until 7:00. She looked at the clock, 4:30. She ran into her bedroom, she wanted to look absolutely perfect that night. 

_~Time Lapse- 2 hours later~_

Topanga looked at herself in the mirror. After changing her mind several times, she had finally chosen to wear a white knee length skirt and a pale purple cup sleeve top and had decided to let her wavy, blonde hair flow naturally. She went into the bathroom to finish applying her make-up. She put some eyeliner on to make her blue eyes stand out more. She also put on some lip-gloss that all though didn't add any color, gave her lips a sexy, glossy look. As she headed to the door, she slipped on her white casual sandals and her light brown jacket. She grabbed her purse and then left for Starbucks. 

She arrived to Starbucks right on time. She quickly scanned the café for a familiar face. Then she saw him, sitting at a table near the window. She couldn't believe this was happening. She pinched herself quickly to make sure she wasn't dreaming, she wasn't. This was all really happening. As she reached the table, he looked up at her and gave a small smile. 

"Hi," she said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Author's Note: Ok, that chapter might have been a little hard to figure out. You sort of have to put the subtle clues together. But I purposely did that for anticipation, all though you probably all know who he is anyways. LOL! Ok so sorry it took so long, lots of homework and computer problems just kept me from getting it updated sooner! Ok so leave me a review and tell me what you think! Cya!_


	6. Take My Breath Away

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this…_AGAIN?_

RoscoCody, where are ya? You haven't reviewed since Chapter 2!! I'm worried about ya! 

Thank ya for all the .SwEeT. reviews!!

*MagicGirl810~ Ok, will do!!

*Jae~ Aww thanks. I actually wrote it myself, I just started writing and then I decided that I should use it. So I made a few minor adjustments and voila!! LOL! 

*Spinelli Woods, Esquire~ Maybe.. maybe not!! LOL! 

*Crypticnotions~ Aww you're making me blush! One of the best writers on the site?? That's so sweet and definitely a confidence boost!!

*SunRise19~ HOW DID YOU KNOW??? SHH!! No one else is supposed to know, I don't want you giving it away! LOL! Just kidding, ya it's pretty obvious but OH WELL I SAY!!

*H~ Ya sorry about how long it took. And I hope I didn't keep you waiting _quite_ as long! I'm thinking there will be 2 more chapters, maybe 3!! I know how I want it to end, like the final chapter but not the chapters in between!! So ya, we'll all just have to see where this goes!!

*Coryandtopanga~ Ya I really thought the descriptions added to it. And especially that part with the flower delivery guy, it wouldn't really have worked without them!

*Angelstargirl~ Awww I'm glad you love it!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6- Take My Breath Away 

"Hi," he said as he got up and pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"Thanks," she said as she sat down and looked around Starbucks, avoiding eye contact with him. She rubbed her hands together as she finally got up the courage to look at him. When she looked over, she saw him staring intently at her. It was if he was in a trance. 

She couldn't take the silence any longer, "So um, uh what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with your girlfriend?" she said in a cold tone.

_'Ouch, I guess I deserved that one,' _he thought to himself. He cleared his throat and started to give his explanation. "Listen Topanga, Julia broke up with me. She read the note and thought that I had to still have feelings for you and that I should give you another chance. She broke up with me because she didn't want to stand in the way of the love you have for me and the love I have been hiding for you all these years."

"So am I just rebound girl or do you really want another chance with me?" Topanga said with little sympathy for Cory.

He laughed a little, "Topanga, if I was looking for a rebound girl, do you really think I would have rode a bus for 3 hours to see you. If I just wanted any old person, I could have found a girl in Chicago. I came here because I still love you and I will do anything to be with you again."

Topanga was speech less; it was exactly what she was dreaming for him to say. "Ok, I'll give you a second chance, but you have to buy the coffee," she said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Cory smiled, "Do you actually think this is our date? No, this is just where I wanted to meet you. I have something much more romantic than Starbucks planned," he said with a mysterious smile.  

"Oh really? And where is this romantic date going to be?" she said with curiosity.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said as he got up, took her hand, and walked her out to where he hailed a cab. He helped her in and then whispered to the cab driver the location of the date. He then got in and grabbed Topanga's hand. He looked into her eyes and remembered all the ups and downs they're relationship had suffered through. Hopefully this time, it would be for good.

_Watching I keep waiting.._

_Still anticipating love.._

_Never hesitating.._

_To become the fated one.._

_Turning and returning.._

_To some secret place inside.._

_Watching in slow motion.._

_As you turn to me and say.._

_Take my breath away.._

Topanga gazed wide-eyed around at the spectacularly decorated restaurant. Cory had really outdone himself. _Antonio's_ was one of the finest restaurants in the city and she couldn't believe that she was one of the lucky few to be dining there. There were red silk tablecloths that shimmered in the romantic amount of lighting, due to the red velvet curtains outlining the windows. Red and white flowers were seen everywhere from the center of the tables to the windowsills. And then of course, the flowers also added a wonderful fragrance to the environment. The whole place was just to die for. 

"Topanga, are you ok? You've been kinda quiet. Did you not want to come here?" Cory asked taking her hands in his from across the table.

"No, this is absolutely wonderful. I mean, I have always wanted to come here and it's just more than I could ever imagine," she said with a slight smile. 

Cory saw through the smile, however, "Well then what's the matter? I can tell something is bothering you. Topanga, you can tell me anything."

She chose her words carefully. She didn't want it to come out the wrong way and offend him in any way, "Well, I mean, we're here, together, on a date. And I'm so happy about that, I've dreamed to be with you like this for so many months. But I need to know now, is this going somewhere?"

Cory looked confused, "What do you mean? I love you, I always will. Doesn't that tell you something?" 

"I know but you also said you loved me 10 years ago, and look how we ended up. Cory, I don't want to get hurt again, and if this is gonna end the way it did in high school…" she trailed off, he knew the rest.

"Topanga, that was 10 years ago. And I learned from that that I couldn't go through another break-up with you. I was with Julia because I didn't want to admit that breaking up with you was the biggest mistake I ever made. It hurt so much and I could never ever hurt you like that again. Topanga, I will work so hard to make it work out this time because I love you, I always will love you," he said staring her right in the eye.

Topanga couldn't have been happier to hear that come from his mouth; she leaned in and gave him a short yet passionate kiss. She knew he was being truthful and from that, knew she could spend the rest of her life with this man, just like they had always planned.

_Through the hourglass I saw you.._

_In time you slipped away.._

_When the mirror crashed I called you.._

_And turned to hear you say.._

_If only for today.._

_I am unafraid.._

_Take my breath away.._

Dinner was over. Cory and Topanga walked out of _Antonio's_ hand-in-hand. The sky was clear of all clouds but filled with twinkling stars and a bright-shining moon. It was the perfect ending to the evening, but it wasn't the end. 

"That was amazing," Topanga said, still in awe as she laid her head on Cory's shoulder.

"I'm glad you thought so," Cory said, "You deserve the best, that's why the date's not over yet."

Topanga's head perked up, "Where are we going now?" 

Cory just looked across the street of driving cars. On the other side was a park and on one of the paths, Topanga saw a tall, chocolate brown horse attached to a carriage, just waiting for someone to pull around in the romance of which was that night. Topanga was speechless. Just when she thought Cory couldn't get anymore romantic, he proved her wrong. She laid a kiss on Cory's cheek and then pulled him quickly across the busy street. 

After Cory had paid, he and Topanga got in and snuggled together in the carriage under the moon and stars. It was incredibly romantic. Topanga could have stayed in Cory's arms forever. It was so comforting. She knew when he held her, nothing bad could happen. He always had and always would protect her. Now that they were together again, she couldn't figure out how she had survived without his love and protection. It was so reassuring.

"I've missed you so much," Cory whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Me too, for so long, I wasn't sure if I could survive without you. But I guess I knew in my heart we were meant to be and somehow we would be together forever," Topanga said. Sure, this was only their first date, but they had had 18 years. The 10 years in between we're sort of like an intermission. They started off, took a break, and then picked up where they left off, knowing a happy ending was now closer in sight.

"Forever, that sounds good to me. It will make up for those 10 long years," Cory said.

"Those might have been the longest 10 years of my life," Topanga said, "Being here with you, it is a dream come true. I just wish I knew then what I know now, like how miserable I was without you. Maybe then, I wouldn't have gone to Yale, we wouldn't have broken up and would be married and have our own kids and life now," she said looking a little upset at what had occurred in the past. 

"Topanga, don't blame yourself. You did what you thought was best. And all that matters is that we're here together, now. And as far as having kids and a life of our own, we'll have that. It's probably better that we waited. Now we're out of college and have jobs of our own. We're more mature and I think when it happens for us, we'll be more ready because we waited longer, even if the wait was a 10 year break-up," Cory said as he smiled at Topanga. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "You always know just what to say. And I guess if it means we will be able to have our own family some day, then it was worth the wait." She leaned in and kissed him.

_Watching every motion.._

_In my foolish lover's game.._

_On this endless ocean.._

_Finally lovers know no shame.._

_Turning and returning.._

_To some secret place inside.._

_Watching in slow motion.._

_As you turn around and say.._

_Take my breath away.._

They reached Topanga's apartment. The most magical night that had occurred was ending. And when Topanga would see Cory again, she didn't know. After all, he lived in Chicago and she lived here in Connecticut. What would she do without him? After 10 years, they were finally back together, and now they would have to be separated again. It wasn't fair. 

"So, um goodnight," Topanga said as she leaned in to kiss Cory. She tried to avoid the inevitable truth, the distance, which separated them. 

Cory pulled away; he could read Topanga like a picture book. He knew what she was thinking and he decided to clear the air. He didn't want to re-open this relationship if one of them were unsure about things.  "Topanga, I was thinking, I really, really wanna to be with you; so bad it's to the point that I _need_ to be with you. I can't live without you. But we do have a small problem, you live here and I don't…" he trailed off.

"Yea," Topanga said. What else could she say? It wasn't his fault he lived there and she lived here. 

"But I've been thinking, and I don't think I could go on without you, not after tonight. I realize you have an amazing job and so I thought it over, and how would you feel if I moved here?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Topanga's face lit up, "Are you serious?" Cory nodded as she jumped into his arms and hugged him like never before. "I know we just got back together, but you could always live with me, I mean if you wanted to," Topanga said while Cory held her in his arms.

"I was hoping you would ask that, I would love to," Cory said as he smiled. Topanga slowly placed her lips on his. They moved from the front door to the couch, not breaking the kiss full of passion and love. When the kiss finally did break, Topanga was lying on the couch and Cory was on top of her. Topanga decided to pull out the couch bed so they wouldn't have to move. They lay there all night together, not saying much except 'I love you'. And they did, they did love each other. They always had and they always would.

_Watching every motion.._

_In this foolish lover's game.._

_Haunted by the notion.._

_Somewhere there's a love in flames.._

_Turning and returning.._

_To some secret place inside.._

_Watching in slow motion.._

_As you turn my way and say.._

_Take my breath away.._

_Take my breath away.._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: OK!!! I really didn't expect it to take that long to update. And sorry for making you guys wait so long. But I was like half way through and decided to redo the whole thing, which I'm glad I did. It was like too much dialogue before and it just wasn't as good. I also wanted to incorporate this song, which is 'Take My Breath Away' by Jessica Simpson. Well I used her version, I know she remade it but I dunno who sang the original. But I like her version anyways so it's all good! LOL! Anyways, there will probably be one more chapter, an epilogue. I think I know exactly what will happen and it will most likely have a song incorporated ((the song I was originally gonna use for this one)). So please read&review. The more reviews, the quicker I will update!! Ok well that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Cya!!


	7. With You

Disclaimer: Yeaaaaa……umm I don't think so. There not mine!

Let's just cut to the chase..I've kept you waiting long enough..lol!

Magicgirl810 Thanks!

Spinelli Woods, Esquire Ya I love that song too!!

Jae Ya me too!! But until then, I'll just read about the most romantic guys and wish one of them was mine…lol!

SunRise19 Actually I never thought of that. I really don't have a plan for her. That's a good idea though. If I had thought of it sooner, I would have had more time to think about it. But like I already have this planned out. Maybe you could do like a 1 or 2 chapter story on it! I would definitely read it if you did!

H It does, doesn't it? lol! Well I mean, yes and no, well I mean, oh just read it, you'll see. And it looks like I didn't succeed in the updating quicker than before..to quote Frankie((I forget which episode)).. 'I am shame-faced'.

Angellic Amie Yea, and it like never occurs to you how perfect the song is until you're writing it and listening to whatever song. Then you're like, 'How did I not think of this before?' lol! Well I'm glad to know that you liked it((and that you cried..that makes me feel special!)).

Coryandtopanga Well I don't know which is more romantic, I kinda think they are a tie. But if I do say so myself, they are pretty romantic. And like I said before, originally I was gonna use a different song, but I'm glad I changed my mind!

A person Well I mean you are entitled to your opinion. And you only read the first chapter, which I will admit isn't great. Anyways, I am not mad; I've had flames before. I would just like to say that I'm not 11! I'm not going to say anything more, because I have noticed that you seem to be flaming every story. I'm just gonna shrug it off and keep writing.

Ashley Gagarin No I don't really no what you mean but that's ok!

William Raymer Thanks! I didn't know that! But now I do!

Chantel You got it!

Amanda Well you get to read the last chapter then! I don't really have any new ideas for Boy Meets World fics, well except a sequel to my one story Consequences. But I am planning on starting some Friends fics so you can read those if you watch it! You could also always read my other stories, Consequences, Fighting For Your Heart, and Magical ((only one chapter..it's pretty lame))!

((A/n: Topanga's point of view))

Chapter 7 With You 

I looked over at the wall on the clock. Slowly the second hand made its way around the clock, _'This is taking forever,' _I thought to myself as I tried to be as patient as possible.

So many emotions were building up inside of me. I was excited, yet at the same time, nervous. I was scared, but at the same time, happy. I didn't know which feeling I should be feeling. This was big; no not big, this was huge. We're we ready for this kind of thing? After all, we have only been together 7 months. But what a 7 months they had been. I looked down at my left hand. The engagement ring on my finger was so unbelievably beautiful. Some people say it's too soon to be getting married, but those are the people who don't understand the history behind our relationship. The love we have had for each other all these years. These last 7 months have been like a dream, a dream that I never thought would come true.

_The real me is a Southern girl.. _

_With her Levis on and an open heart.._

_Wish I could save the world.._

_Like I was super girl.._

_The real me use to laugh all night.._

_Lying in the grass just talking bout love.._

_But lately I've been jaded.._

_Life got so complicated.._

_I've been thinking about it.._

_I almost forgot what it was like.._

_To know what love feels like.._

_With you.._

I looked back up at the clock. This was it. I hesitantly walked into the bathroom. _'No matter what, it will all be ok, no matter what,' _I said to myself as I kept from looking down on the bathroom sink. I just couldn't look. Looking would either cause me great joy or great disappointment and I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to happen. _'Just look at it, it'll all be ok,' _I told myself in one final attempt of encouragement.

I looked down; there it was lying there. Somehow, I wanted to blame the pregnancy test for the results it delivered.  I knew it was our fault though; there was no escaping that reality. After staring at it for a minute, letting the results sink into my head, I was unsure whether to be excited or scared out of my mind. I never knew one little event could cause someone to feel such mixed emotions. Of course, I was excited, there was no denying that and I was scared as well, who wouldn't be? But whether I was happy or upset about all this, this crap going on, well that I wasn't sure about. What I was sure about was that I indeed was pregnant.

_Come and take me.._

_Love you save me.._

_Like nobody else.._

_Now I can be myself.._

_With you.._

"Honey are you here? I'm home!" I heard Cory yell as he arrived home from work.

_'Great, just what I need. Well no use trying to hide it, just tell him. Don't beat around the bush!' _I said to myself before walking out of the bathroom to confront my fiancé.

"I'm here," I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

He looked at me somewhat confused and baffled. "What were you doing in the bathroom?" he asked.

"A bathroom was created for a reason," I dished out, lamely at that.

Cory smiled, that oh so sweet and innocent smile that made me go weak in the knees, "Haha very funny. But seriously, what were you doing. When you came out, you had this look on your face, like you had seen a ghost or something."

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I'm really hungry," I said in one final attempt to delay him finding out.

"Actually I am pretty…wait a minute, you're not getting off the hook that easily. Come on, just tell me," he said as he changed his sweet smile into an innocent pout. _'There's no escaping him now,'_ I thought to myself.

"Ok, fine," I said as I started walking towards the bathroom, dragging him along with me. "You really wanna know what I was doing?" I asked.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean maybe…I mean just tell me," he said.

I picked up the test up off the counter and showed it to him, "This is what I was doing."

Cory just stood there in shock, I didn't blame him; neither of us expected this to be happening until _after_ we got married. "Topanga, I, I, I mean, what does this mean?"

"It means we're having a baby." _'There I just laid it all out for him, no beating around the bush,' _I thought to myself.

He slowly smiled, a smile that reached from ear to ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist, picked me up, and spun me around. When he put me back down, he put his large hand on my stomach and smiled, "Topanga, that's great. We're gonna have a family. Every thing is working out perfectly. I mean, just marrying you has made everything in my life seem like a dream. I never realized that it could be any more perfect. But having a baby with you, the woman I love, made me realize that it can be." He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you Topanga," he whispered.

_You speak and it's like a song.._

_And just like that all my walls come down.._

_It's like a private joke.._

_Just meant for us to know.._

_I relate to you naturally.._

_Everybody else just fades away.._

_Sometimes it's hard to breathe.._

_Just knowing you found me.._

_I'm still thinking about it.._

_Almost forgot what it was like.._

_To know what love feels like.._

_With you.._

Author's Note: Wow!! Been a long time since I updated! But now that school's out, it's been a hell of a lot easier. I had it half written, I just needed to finish it! Anyways, I hope that ending seemed ok! I mean I wasn't sure if the way I ended it was ok, like if I should have added more or not. But I really couldn't think of anything. The song 'With You' by Jessica Simpson was the song I originally was gonna use last chapter. But I think it works better with this one! It just kinda sums up their feelings, or maybe not. Whatever, I like the song and I think it works pretty well. Anyways, now I really don't have any stories out. But good news, for all you Consequences fans, I have not forgotten about you. I am planning on starting the first chapter for my sequel to Consequences, All To Familiar ((name may still change)). That's really the only Boy Meets World fic I have in the works right now. I am really hoping to start a Friends fic as well. I have to stories in mind so if you guys watch Friends, you can check those out as well. Not much else to say. I have loved every minute of writing this story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!! Well that's all for me, I have to go!

_lilmisswriter11_


End file.
